prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!
is the first opening song for Fresh Pretty Cure!. It was first shown on February 1st, 2009 during the first episode, though the song and its instrumental version have been heard during previous commercials and previews. This is the first opening song to have been replaced during the same season, being replaced by Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid Version~. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Hajikeru (rettsu!) egao wa muteki! (Furesshu!) Tafu na hāto de (chenji!) Bājon appu! (furē! Furē!) (Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu Purikyua!) Shinjiru koto de yume ga hajimaru on sutēji sutāto! (Kirakira Purikyua! Pikapika Purikyua!) Ohisama datte asu wo terasu supottoraito Furesshu Purikyua! (Mirakuru Purikyua! GO!! Aheddo) Hirogeta tenohira wa kon'na ni chīsai kedo Jibun de tsukamitoru mirai imēji zekkōchō! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Habataku (rettsu!) yūki wa suteki! (Furesshu!) Pyua na pawā de (chenji!) Pinchi ni panchi (furē! Furē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu↑ (hoppu!) Te ni te wo totte (suteppu!) Hikari tsunaide (janpu!) Min'na de shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! Furesshu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! はじける(レッツ!)　笑顔は無敵!　(フレッシュ!) タフなハートで(チェンジ!) バージョンアップ!(フレー!フレー!) (フレッシュ　プリキュア!　フレッシュ　プリキュア!) 信じることで　夢がはじまる　オンステージ　スタート! (キラキラ　プリキュア!　ピカピカ　プリキュア!) お日様だって　明日を照らすスポットライト フレッシュプリキュア! (ミラクル　プリキュア!　GO!!アヘッド) 広げた　手のひらは　こんなに　小さいけど 自分でつかみとる　未来イメージ　絶好調! フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! 羽ばたく(レッツ!)　勇気は素敵!　(フレッシュ!) ピュアなパワーで(チェンジ!) ピンチにパンチ(フレー!フレー!) プリキュア　ビートアップ↑(ホップ!) 手に手をとって(ステップ!) ヒカリ繋いで(ジャンプ!) みんなで幸せ(ハイ!)ゲットだよ!! フレッシュ　プリキュア! |-| English= Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! A bursting (Let's!) smile is invincible! (Fresh!) With a tough heart (Change!) Version up! (Hurray! Hurray!) (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) If you believe your dreams will begin on stage so start! (Sparkling Pretty Cure! Glittering Pretty Cure!) The sunshine is a spotlight illuminating tomorrow Fresh Pretty Cure! (Miracle Pretty Cure! Go!! Ahead) Although my open palm it is such a small one If I grasp an image of my future I'll be in top gear! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Soaring (Let's!) courage is wonderful (Fresh!) With pure power (Change!) We'll punch in a pinch (Hurray! Hurray!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (Hop!) We'll be hand in hand (Step!) To connect the lights (Jump!) So everyone will get (Yes!) their happiness!! Fresh Pretty Cure! Full Version |-|Romaji= Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Hajikeru (rettsu!) egao wa muteki! (Furesshu!) Tafu na hāto de (chenji!) Bājon appu! (furē! Furē!) (Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu Purikyua!) Shinjiru koto de yume ga hajimaru on sutēji sutāto! (Kirakira Purikyua! Pikapika Purikyua!) Ohisama datte asu wo terasu supottoraito Furesshu Purikyua! (Mirakuru Purikyua! GO!! Aheddo) Hirogeta tenohira wa kon'na ni chīsai kedo Jibun de tsukamitoru mirai imēji zekkōchō! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Habataku (rettsu!) yūki wa suteki! (Furesshu!) Pyua na pawā de (chenji!) Pinchi ni panchi (furē! Furē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu↑ (hoppu!) Te ni te wo totte (suteppu!) Hikari tsunaide (janpu!) Min'na de shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! (Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu Purikyua!) Tanoshin jaeba suki ga fueteku shōtaimu Pāfekuto! (Iki iki Purikyua! Tokimeki Purikyua!) Aidea shidai kinō to chigau sutōrī Furesshu Purikyua! (Pojitibu Purikyua! GO!! Mai weto) Fumidashita ippo wa haruka kanata wo mezasu Mayotte koronde mo otome no enajī mugendai∞ Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Minagiru (rettsu!) tsuyosa geki teki (Furesshu!) Motto ririshiku (chenji!) Aku ni atakku (furē! Furē!) Purikyua dorīmā (hoppu!) Ganbacchatte (suteppu!) Ima, kakenukete (janpu!) Zettai shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! Demo ne hitori kiri ja waratte mo tsuman'nai Yappa kimi to dakara genki no gēji kyūjōshō↑ Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Mainichi (rettsu!) kansha kangeki (Furesshu!) Negai kanaete (chenji!) Kokoro hareruya (furē! Furē!) Purikyua fōebā (wisshu!) Deai wa kiseki (yei!) Omoi musunde (chenji!) Gattsu hatsuratsu (furē! Furē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu↑ (hoppu!) Te ni te wo totte (suteppu!) Hikari tsunaide (janpu!) Min'na de shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! Furesshu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! はじける(レッツ!)　笑顔は無敵!　(フレッシュ!) タフなハートで(チェンジ!) バージョンアップ!(フレー!フレー!) (フレッシュ　プリキュア!　フレッシュ　プリキュア!) 信じることで　夢がはじまる　オンステージ　スタート! (キラキラ　プリキュア!　ピカピカ　プリキュア!) お日様だって　明日を照らすスポットライト フレッシュプリキュア! (ミラクル　プリキュア!　GO!!アヘッド) 広げた　手のひらは　こんなに　小さいけど 自分でつかみとる　未来イメージ　絶好調! フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! 羽ばたく(レッツ!)　勇気は素敵!　(フレッシュ!) ピュアなパワーで(チェンジ!) ピンチにパンチ(フレー!フレー!) プリキュア　ビートアップ↑(ホップ!) 手に手をとって(ステップ!) ヒカリ繋いで(ジャンプ!) みんなで幸せ(ハイ!)ゲットだよ!! (フレッシュ　プリキュア!　フレッシュ　プリキュア!) 楽しんじゃえば　好きが増えてく　ショータイム パーフェクト! (イキイキ　プリキュア!　トキメキ　プリキュア!) 愛デア次第　昨日と違うストーリー フレッシュプリキュア! (ポジティブ　プリキュア!　GO!!マイウェト) 踏み出した　一歩は　ハルカ彼方を目指す 迷って転んでも　乙女のエナジー　無限大∞ フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! みなぎる(レッツ!)　強さ劇的(フレッシュ!) もっと凛々しく(チェンジ!) 悪にアタック(フレー!フレー!) プリキュア　ドリーマー(ホップ!) がんばっちゃって(ステップ!) 今、駆け抜けて(ジャンプ!) 絶対　幸せ(ハイ!)ゲットだよ!! でもね　ひとりきりじゃ　笑っても　つまんない やっぱ君とだから　元気のゲージ　急上昇↑ フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! 毎日(レッツ!)　感謝感激(フレッシュ!) 願い叶えて(チェンジ!) ココロ晴レルヤ(フレー!フレー!) プリキュア　フォーエバー(ウィッシュ!) 出逢いは奇跡(イェイ!) 想い結んで(チェンジ!) ガッツハツラツ(フレー!フレー!) プリキュア　ビートアップ↑(ホップ!) 手に手をとって(ステップ!) ヒカリ繋いで(ジャンプ!) みんなで幸せ(ハイ!)ゲットだよ!! フレッシュ　プリキュア! |-| English= Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! A bursting (Let's!) smile is invincible! (Fresh!) With a tough heart (Change!) Version up! (Hurray! Hurray!) (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) If you believe your dreams will begin on stage so start! (Sparkling Pretty Cure! Glittering Pretty Cure!) The sunshine is a spotlight illuminating tomorrow Fresh Pretty Cure! (Miracle Pretty Cure! Go!! Ahead) Although my open palm it is such a small one If I grasp an image of my future I'll be in top gear! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Soaring (Let's!) courage is wonderful (Fresh!) With pure power (Change!) We'll punch in a pinch (Hurray! Hurray!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (Hop!) We'll be hand in hand (Step!) To connect the lights (Jump!) So everyone will get (Yes!) their happiness!! (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) If you enjoy yourself your love will increase at showtime Perfect! (Lively Pretty Cure! Heart-throbbing Pretty Cure!) With an idea yesterday becomes a different story Fresh Pretty Cure! (Positive Pretty Cure! GO!! My route) The first step forward aims for a distant beyond Even when lost and fallen a girl's energy is infinite Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Swelling (Let's!) strength is dramatic (Fresh!) With more bravery (Change!) We'll attack evil (Hurray! Hurray!) Pretty Cure dreamer (Hop!) If we do our best (Step!) Now, we'll run through (Jump!) And everyone will definitely get (Yes!) their happiness!! But when you're all alone even smiling is boring I must be with you for the gauge of happiness to climb↑ Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Every day (Let's!) inspire gratitude (Fresh!) When your wish comes true (Change!) Your heart will hallelujah (Hurray! Hurray!) Pretty Cure forever (Wish!) Our encounter is a miracle (Yay!) With our feelings linked (Change!) We'll have vigour and guts (Hurray! Hurray!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (Hop!) We'll be hand in hand (Step!) To connect the lights (Jump!) And everyone will get (Yes!) their happiness!! Fresh Pretty Cure! Characters #Momozono Love / Cure Peach #Aono Miki / Cure Berry #Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine #Momozono Ayumi #Momozono Keitarou #Sawa Yuki #Yamabuki Tadashi #Yamabuki Naoko #Aono Remi #Chinen Daisuke #Mikoshiba Kento #Ichijo Kazuki #Tarte #Chiffon #Chinen Miyuki #Kaoru #Eas #Westar #Soular #Nakewameke Audio Video References *Precure: Opening and ending lyrics again by icysnowdrop LiveJournal (2009-02-01) Retrieved 2010-03-11. *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!, Translated and transliterated by CoolShades - Retrieved 2010-04-02. Category:Opening Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Songs